


Netflix & Chill? Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot that about netflix and chill...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix & Chill? Kuroo x Reader

'Ugh, I feel like I'm going to throw up.' A disruptive queasiness became to interrupt your concentration on the movie that you were in the middle of watching with new boyfriend. 'Son of a bitch...' You cursed yourself as you glanced over to Kuroo who was the exact opposite of how you were feeling at the moment. Calm, collected and focused on the movie. 'How can that bastard not be nervous right now...?' You clutched onto your stomach, thinking it would do something to temporarily kill the swarm of insects being held in your stomach.

Ever since you arrived at his house, which was like 4 p.m., you haven't been able to kill the pesky little bastards.

"(f/n), what's wrong?" Kuroo finally noticed you after all that time and saw that you weren't looking so hot. "You not feeling well?"

"N-no, I'm good," you waved, "just a bit nervous...." You looked off and tried to directed your attention to the television. Just as you were finally getting sucked into the plot, you jolted from the sudden touch of a warm and fairly large fingers beginning to knead you downstairs. "Ah~" How could you even contain that unexpected mewl from you leaving your mouth.

"Ohoho~" A smirk! Not only was there a smirk on his face, he was chuckling.

'Th--this guy...' Was he really doing it? Was this guy really doing rubbing you at your special place right now? To confirm your suspicions, you had to peered downward at the proud hand that continued to do it's dirty work.

"Wha...what are you doing...?" Who couldn't hear the quake that was vibrating your vocal cords violently when you uttered a single word.

"Heh," he smirked knowingly, "I'm moving onto the second part of this date." He blatantly informed you.

'Oi, this was the exact same thing I was afraid of!!'

"H-hold it right there mister!" Just as Kuroo made an attempt to lean in closer, your hand smushed right into his face to keep his movements temporarily at bay. "Is this...the only thing you invited me over for?"

"*sigh*" Kuroo, retracted his hand and fixed his posture and let his lazily clasped hands hang in between his thighs. "Of course not, I just thought that maybe you'd want it, plus I was thinking to help you relax a bit." He scratched the back of his head.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax that way. The whole reason why I'm acting this way is because of..." You began to blush. "I wonder how many times you've used this method to get what you want." You looked away from him in all your disappointment.

"This isn't my first time, you're right, but..."

"...but...?" 

"This is my first time being nervous around a girl. Maybe it's 'cause I like." Kuroo took the same hand from earlier and used it to slid his finger through yours.

"You're...nervous...? Wait a sec...you like me?" You blushed furiously.

"Of course I do...I really like you after all." Kuroo was the one to look off this time because of his uncontrollable blush.

Your felt your insides turn all mushy because of him. "Tetsurou!" You pounced on the young and mischievous male and wrapped your arms around his neck. "You can't be nervous." You shook your head. "If you're nervous, then who's going to take the lead."

"Heh," being that he was an all around sneaky bastard, Kuroo used this chance to snaked his hand right back at square one, "of course it'd still be me, without a doubt." Though this time, his hand wasn't outside the barrier, he managed to sneak his way past both of them.

"Hn..." You rushed your hands down to your crotch and tried with all the strength you had in store to pull away his hand, but alas, it was too late for you. "T--Tetsurou...you son of a..ahh!" You lost your train of thought with the sudden thrust of a second finger entered you.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"I hate...hn...ahh!" That loose grip you had around Kuroo's next became tighter while you began to grind yourself on him. "That feels....that feels really good..." 

Your reason was beginning to slip away from you as time went on. A new feeling was overcoming you, and it felt amazing. The feeling spread out from your core and out towards your toes, where they curled; to your back where it began to slowly cave.

"T-Tetsurou....I'm...ah~!" Your back arched as deep as it could, and your legs stiffened out while you trembled to release all the pent up pleasure that Kuroo made you had accumulated.

"That was quick." He said, as he slipped his fingers out of you. As his fingers landed on his tongue, he could taste your sweet juices, and he definitely couldn't wait to have more of you. "Let's move to the bedroom alright." 

"Mm." Was all the answer you could give to him at this point.

Kuroo then threw you over his shoulders, as anyone would a sack of potatoes, and hauled you off to his bedroom. He gently placed you down on the mattress and turned to close and lock the door, making sure that no one could disturb you both. 

"Tetsurou...?" You called for the male. 

When you glanced over at him, you noticed his shirt was gone, and his pants were coming undone. How could you not blush over the 6 pack that he sported and the sizable bulge hiding away within his briefs. 

Kuroo then made his way over towards you, climbing onto the bed and over. "Since it seems like you can't strip yourself, I'll do it for you." Starting with your shirt, Kuroo shed your clothes piece by piece, caressing your body with ease and care.

"You seem like an expert at this."

"Heh," he smirked, "I could brag about it, but I'm not going to."

"You really are no good for me." You cupped his cheeks and guided his lips towards yours. The heat was turned on right from the beginning. Lips overlapping one another and tongues dancing around. "Tetsurou..." You pressed your forehead against his. "Be gentle with me, okay." Your eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'll try." He snickered before pecking your cheek lightly.

"Tet-"

"Tetsurou!" A loud voice had reached to the back of the house, jumping the both of you.

"What the-"

"Tetsurou!" The voice roared again. "Do you have another girl over?! You little bastard!"

"It's my cousin!" He whispered in a panic.

"Your cousin!?" You were now in the same stat.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Kuroo hopped off of you and began to get dressed. "She's going to snitch on me if she finds you here."

Feeling embarrassed with an indescribable anger rising within you, you got dressed. "Where should I hide?" You asked in a calm voice and crossed arms.

"Nowhere, just act like you came over for homework or something." Kuroo ripped out some books from his bag and placed it on the desk. "Sit here." He yanked you to the chair and placed you down in it."

"Tetsurou!" All of a sudden, the door busted open and in came a strange young woman. "I saw a movie playing down stairs, and I got suspicious, where is she?"

"Huh?" You looked back behind you, and saw her. I'm so sorry, Kuroo-kun was helping me with a little homework just now. Was it not okay for me to come over?" You asked with an innocent tilt of your head.

"Oh....if that's the case, then I guess it's okay...Don't do anything disgusting, I will tell your mom." She eyes Kuroo heavily. Turning on her heal, she left the room with the door closing behind her.

"S-So, do you wanna pick up from where we left off?"

"....Screw you."


End file.
